


[Podfic] Ten Days

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Character Death, Detective Story, English Accent, F/M, HEED THE TAGS!!, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, M/M Rape, Not Canon Compliant, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Reichenbach, RECOMMENDED FOR MATURE LISTENERS ONLY, Soundcloud, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Sherlock Holmes has been dead for forty months, and John is at last beginning to live his life again. But just when he believes he might be happy, his world crashes back down around him.John is named a missing person. Someone is pointing DI Lestrade in the wrong direction. And as the days pass, his situation only grows more dire. It seems like the disappearance of his best friend is the only thing that can bring Sherlock Holmes back from the dead.





	1. A Misjudgement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Engazed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engazed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ten Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/456761) by [Engazed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engazed/pseuds/Engazed). 



> This is one of the best stories I've ever read. (Woo, a big claim, I know!)  
> I realise it's not for everyone (READ AND HEED THE TAGS!) but if you take my hand and dive in with me, you will be taken on the ride of lifetime. (Way to build it up, Locky!)  
> Engazed brings us excitement, angst, terror, horror, love, compassion, cliff hangers, a race against time, intricate plot (with no holes, are you listening Mofftiss?), more characters than you can shake a STICK at (I lost count after 54!) and no Johnlock. I feel I must be clear, here - the Lockedinjohnlock brand is taking one for the team, but I felt it was more than worth it for the *excellent* everything else!! (And by the time Engazed has finished with these boys in this story, there's nowt left for romance, I can tell you. All the love in the world, but wholly platonic!)
> 
> So here's the serious stuff that you need to know...  
> There is a lot of darkness in this fic - poor John is pushed to his absolute limits and there are a couple of passages where we are shown this quite graphically. Chapters 9, 12 and the latter part of chapter 15 can be avoided wholly without losing the plot, (and there are warnings at the beginning of each of these to remind you) but there are some other quite graphic scenes that are referred to. I tell you this, not to put you off, but to warn you that this fic is for a MATURE AUDIENCE and if you feel that you may be negatively affected by it and wish to take a pass, I will understand perfectly and we'll meet up again for the next pod. Please listen safely and responsibly.
> 
> Please give a big hand to @septemberlight13 for her wonderful, wonderful artwork. She amazes me every time and I was worried that she wouldn't want to tackle something so dark but she came through with the most marvellous images. Thank you, SL13, you're an absolute treasure!

Cover Art for Ten Days  
by Septemberlight 13

                                                                                                                                   

Music for Ten Days  
Call the Witness by Sam Wedgwood  


Hangebokhen has, very kindly, gathered all the chapters together into a mammoth file for download which can be found _**[here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1rYW1vEcxKGJv6aCqUIohqoliyLDcjOMV)**_.


	2. The Face on the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention yesterday, that in the original fic, John is abducted on 15th October! I couldn't quite manage to start releasing the story on a Sunday, but know that, for the moment, you're living the story in the same time frame that our characters did!


	3. You Observe, You Just Don't See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We re-join John today. Realisation dawns that he really is in deep water.


	4. Outside His Division

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We meet Mary! Given that this was written in 2012, this is not Moftiss Mary.


	5. Gifts for Sherlock Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, we learn more about John's captors and the conditions he finds himself in. There is no formal warning on this chapter, but things definitely begin to get very uncomfortable for him. Whenever we encounter John in this setting, we know it's not going to be easy listening.


	6. The Apparition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An old friend makes a welcome appearance!


	7. The Scorched Kettle




	8. The Mole




	9. Useful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***This chapter contains violent and disturbing content. Please listen at your own discretion.***
> 
> I have to say, as a voice actor, these highly charged scenes offer the most marvellous opportunities to flex one's acting chops. I just hope I haven't overdone it!  
> Some of this really is a bit gruelling. Please take care.


	10. Unknown Caller




	11. Sodium, Phosphate & Chlorofluorocarbon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moran and co manage to create more mayhem at Baker Street.


	12. A Present for John Watson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This chapter contains violent and disturbing content. Please read at your own discretion.**
> 
> I guess it's quite fitting that this chapter happens to fall on Halloween. It's not that it's spooky, but some may find it quite challenging to listen to. John doesn't fare well.


	13. Moriarty's Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's another gruesome chapter under our belts - just the latter half of chapter 15 to steel ourselves for.  
> Meanwhile, have chapter 13 where Greg and O'Higgins are forced to join forces to find John.


	14. The Man Who Knows His Shoes




	15. Tales in the Old Friars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but this is one of my favourite chapters (despite the chilling end). I really like the pub scene.  
> Big wave to SW70, who had a birthday this week and who is having to bake her own birthday cake today. I wish I lived closer, it sounds as though it will be glorious!! Happy belated birthday, lovely one!


	16. Cold Box of Steel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's hoping you had a great weekend and saw some fantastic fireworks if you're in the UK!  
> Today's chapter might bring a tear to your eye towards the end. It still makes me cry every time!


	17. Interrogation




	18. In the Interim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, we get to find out something of what Sherlock's been up to in the last three years. He hasn't had an easy time of it, either!  
> Finally caught up with comments today - and was able to make ch 17 live on SoundCloud. Major storm yesterday had us with power outages for nearly 24 hours. I thought my hands had been cut off!!


	19. The Making of a Fugitive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo, everything starts hotting up! Mycroft proves his worth today.


	20. Into the Convent of the Most Precious Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh John, hold on, help is on the way!!  
> I can't believe we're 2/3 done! Isn't it going quickly?  
> I hope you all have a lovely weekend! I'm decorating, for my sins. (Still the sodding kitchen. Still white.)


	21. Two Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you've all had a fantastic weekend and are all fully rested and ready to face another week!  
> (I didn't get one lick of painting done - hubby's hidden the ladders. Lots of reading done instead, oh JOY!!)


	22. Good on His Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter today but a doubly long one tomorrow. In fact, this is the last of the short chapters. From now on, they are almost all 40+ minutes long.


	23. Mycroft Holmes Meet Arthur Doyle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo, a lovely long chapter for you today - LOADS happening!


	24. To the Roof of St Barts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John's in a bad way.


	25. Razor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where we hear that conversation from the other side of the door!
> 
> I'm suddenly back in hospital (it's always sudden!) so I can't make the SoundCloud file public from my mobile. This shouldn't affect your listening if you access it via AO3. Downloading from here shouldn't be a problem, either. Should be a fierce and fast visit this time - I'm hoping to be back home tomorrow!  
> Have a great weekend, my lovelies and thank you for your lovely comments on the last chapter; I'll answer personally later in the weekend, God and back willing!


	26. Grey Clouds Over London

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe we're in the final week!  
> Still incapacitated for a few days - hope now to be home Wednesday. Fingers crossed.


	27. Silver Lining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mrs Hudson's 'new' tenants are not happy!  
> We hear from John today - Lestrade needs to get a statement and John and Sherlock begin to reform a tentative accord.  
> I'm home!! Woo. I will get to your lovely comments gradually, gradually!


	28. Liminal Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loads going on in this huge chapter and we begin with a scene that I was least happy with, podfic-wise. It still feels a little muddled, although, there should be a sense of disconnect and chaos. Lots of people, all talking over one another, so I'm sorry if you feel a little disorientated - at least it doesn't last terribly long! If you feel a little discombobulated, imagine how poor John must have felt utterly, utterly lost.


	29. The Pistol and the Key

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big crossroads for John today.  
> I believe it's Thanksgiving for our American friends today? I hope you all enjoy your turkey dinner and pumpkin pie!


	30. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my darlings, this is it. 6 weeks - it kinda went fast, didn't it, now it's gone by?  
> Thank you for keeping me company and leaving such lovely comments - its my second most commented-on pod, so even if not many people have listened, you have cheered me on every step of the way.  
> 26/11/17 ETA this is now, officially, my most commented-upon pod, closely followed by 'A Fold in the Universe' and 'Perpetual Motion'. Way to go, you guys!!!
> 
> Thank you, Engazed, for working so closely with me on this - I had an absolute ball with the preparation; you are lovely, lovely, lovely to work with and it's such a pleasure to collaborate with someone who wants their writing to be the absolute best it can be. I'd love to do the next one - I think it's *even* better than this one - maybe we could look into it sometime later next year?
> 
> Next week will be a series of one-shots, leading up to the December Christmas pod. From Monday 4th December, there will be a daily posting (yes, even weekends!) until Christmas Day. Very excited for that Fandom Classic presentation!


End file.
